twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Quil Ateara V and Claire Young/@comment-24.59.68.93-20140521030029/@comment-24927180-20140702090659
I've said before that when imprinting got to the relam of physical violence (accidental included) and children, it went into a dark place, and I know that Meyer didn't mean for it to go to those dark places, but that is where they went for some of us. There are just some things that don't need to be there, and in Twilight neither of those things needed to be there. That is basically the point that I'm trying to make. You are right on the money with that. Some people used Sam's excuse of being a shifter to try and pretend that it was okay what he did. Which I don't find that to be okay. I do think what Sam did was an accident. I don't think he meant to hurt Emily, there was no intent, but it's as you said, if he wasn't sure that he could control himself, he should have done as Emily had told him to do, and go away until he could control himself. Instead he kept coming back which lead to Emily getting upset which she had every right to be, you don't follow a girl around begging for her to love you. That's a whole new problem that I won't even touch on. I respect her right to have her own opinion on it, she can talk about this until she goes blue in the face. It's her right. Just as I have my own right to talk about my view until I go blue in the face. I find it sickening how easy people are to forgive Sam for what he did, and seeing people blame Emily for it, is that much worse to me because it's like blaming Emily for Sam attacking her. Which is where I think my biggest problem is. Emily is treated like it's her fault for being too close. I don't think that's how it was intended, but that's how I've seen a lot of people take it. She sees it as the accident that Sam said it was. He didn't mean it, it was an accident, Emily was too close, so I can see her view, and get where she's coming from, but I'm stuck on he did, and It's too easily forgiven just because he didn't mean to. Like I said in my second post we should just agree to disagree. We both have our own points, and that's that. I felt like I had to respond the last time because of the confusion on what domestic violence was, I had to clairfy that because it bothered me intently that she didn't know domestic violence is anytime that you harm your partner. Then I got all off tangent about battery and domestic violence. Everyone on here can have their own view on it, and I respect that, but it doesn't change how I feel about it. There isn't much else for me to say on the subject of Sam and Emily now. I said my piece, she said hers, and I'm going to go haunt other posts now.